Forget Me
by JrockSpam's Requested Fics
Summary: Screw ByouXKazuki with JinXRui. Kazuki and Rui were in a hit and run accident and have been left in critical condition. As Byou eagerly waits Kazuki's awakening, Jin is breaking down with unpredictable Rui. When Kazuki finally awakes, how much brain damage will have? Will his memory be okay? Can things ever go back to how they were? Smut, lemon, jrock jrockers 2 chapters long


_**I don't own any of the members of ScReW, nor do I know them. This is just fanfiction so enjoy!**_

I ran down the white hall with all the power and energy I had in my body, panic sending me further. My breathing was heavy, my heart was beating so fast it hurt, and my mind ran like the wings of a scared humming bird.

Kazuki.

_And Rui. Rui I'm sorry I didn't forget you! I know you'd understand. Love for a paramour and love for a friend is different. Kazuki is my life so please forgive me for forever thinking of him before you! I don't want to lose you either._

I don't want to lose anyone…

I turned a corner, by head swinging from left to right, reading the numbers on the doors.

143, 144, 145, 146…

Why make him so far away? It's like it isn't just god threatening to take him away from me by the doctors too!

150. 151, 152, 15-…

Where's 183?! Kazuki, where are you! Oh god, please don't be gone already! Please be okay.

158, 159, 160! 161 162…

_Rui. Do you think I'm a bad friend for not coming to see you first? You'll have Jin. Jin will run straight to your best side. I can see him now, he'll cry and he'll cry and he'll cry not matter whether you are awake, unconscious or at the worst. Just knowing what happened will enough to break him. You can always break him whether you mean to or not…_

167, 168, 169, 170….

_Just knowing you're hurt will make him believe he's dying. I bet he'll actually die if you aren't_ _around…_

172, 173, 174….

Like I will die if I lose Kazuki…

177, 178, 179…

180! It's down here! Kazuki, I'm coming! I've almost found you now.

181, 182-

183.

I paused at the door, looking through its window, the sight mostly hidden behind the blinds on the other side. _I want to do in. I want to be with you. I want to make sure your okay-  
Forgive me for being a coward but I feel like I'm trespassing. Your parents are by your bed, your mother stroking your hair tenderly, your father standing next to her, a hand round her waist, his hand holding yours. For once, your old man looks almost kind.  
And there you are, lying in the hospital bed in one of those horrid hospital gowns and a bandage round your head. Your eyes are closed with bruising tired eye lids, the rest of your skin is an unhealthy white. I know you're not well. They've taken all your make-up off and yet your cheeks aren't rosy. You're cheeks are always red when you don't have any foundation on…_  
_I can't do in though; I can't go in. I know,_ you know, _they hate me. I considered being a brave, confident man and stepping straight in without a care, only caring about your health. But, I thought it wouldn't be right risking a commotion at your bed side. My eyes search round for the heart monitor, I can hear it beeping from out here, but sound isn't enough._ I gave a shaky exhale in relief as I saw your steady pace. Then I slowly walked away, back the way I came.

Room 179, 178, 177…

I retraced my steps slowly back to room must Kazuki and Rui be so far away from each other? It's not because the walk between them is bothersome, but because I just simply think it would be more comforting if they were closer to each other.

I still can't believe it happened. It doesn't seem real. I'm not sure it feels like years or seconds ago that Kazuki was planting a kiss on my cheek as he headed out with Rui, leaving me grumbling to myself in bed, heading off back to dreamland. I feel terrible knowing how I answered that dreaded phone call. The ringing had interrupted my blessed sleep, and of course I wasn't pleased about it. I love my sleep, it's almost as precious to me as Kazuki. I had yelled a very rude 'what' down the phone at the caller, clicking one my free wrist to wake myself up.

"Kojima Masahito?" came a nervous sounding voice from an unknown woman

"What…" I had drowned out again in a complain

"Err, the fiancée of Kazu-"

"Yes I'm Kazuki's fiancée now what do you want?"

I wish I hadn't been so rude. _Now I understand why you are always complaining at my bad attitude towards others._

"There's been an accident"  
That's all she had to say. In those 4 words, my heart dropped and I was full awake, scared to death with all the horrid thoughts of what could have happened to Kazuki. Part of me wanted to slam the phone down and run away and fright, but the better part of me wanted to find out and be there Kazuki.

I listened intently, leaning against the wall and slow sliding down at the more I heard from the receptionist.

"He's been in a motorcycle accident"

"H-how…." I stuttered out weakly

"Witnesses say it was another driver's fault. The driver sped off as soon as he hit them, believed to be in shock."

_Them. Rui too?_

"Rui…" was all I could mutter out.

"Pardon sir?"

"Rui. T-the other guy on the bike. Is he okay?"

There was a pause that lasted seconds but felt like unbearable minutes

"I'm not prohibited to sa-"

"Just tell me!" I screamed at her, tightening my grasp on the receiver with both hands

"I can't. You weren't a family contact." The woman sounded truly sorry for me but I didn't care. I don't care what there rules are, I couldn't give a fucking shit, I just wanted to know if my friend was alright!

I gave a shaky breath, forcing myself to calm down and hold back the explosion that was building up inside me.

"Can you at least tell me if he's okay?" I asked in almost a whispered "Kazuki too" my voice squeaked at the end of the sentence, causing me to grit my teeth as a tear freed itself from my eyes.

"They're both alive. Kazuki is in theatre"

"Theatre?" I repeated weakly

"Removing his helmet. An operation may take place if they find damage but that's all the information I have to pass on"

"Where is he?" I forced out a voice as strong as I could muster. There were so many hospitals in Tokyo…

"St Luke's International Hospital. Report to the front desk in emergence and they'll tell you where he's gone"

I muttered a thank you and hung up without waiting for a reply. I grabbed my bomber jacket and shoved on my boots as quick as I could then rushed out my house, almost forgetting to look my front door.

Now, here I am; thinking about this whole day, now close to Rui's hospital room. The sudden thought that poor Rui would not have his parents by his side in his hour of need, possibly dying hour of need, made me feel sick to my stomach. His parents were currently away doing business in Korea. They were often away and apparently from Rui and Jin were a bother to contact ninety per cent of the time. This was why I was almost completely sure they weren't even aware of Rui's situation. At least Jin would be there for him. Once Jin was thinking straight he'll do his best to contact Rui's parents and have them come home to him. I couldn't help but wish a selfish wish that it was Kazuki's parents away on the business trip and not Rui's. Rui's parents and Jin adored each other. Jin already called Rui's mother Okaasan for crying out loud! Kazuki's mother won't even let me call her –sama! Let alone mother.

When I found Rui's room, I did the same thing I did when I found Kazuki's- I peered in through the window. Once again, the blinds were down but the cracks revealed the basic scene. Rui was lying still and pale in the bed with what looked like a long stitch reaching from his collar bone to the back of his neck. Jin was holding his hand in a double handed tight grasp. He sat with his head driven into the mattress, hiding his face from the world. With a quick sigh, I entered, feeling nervous for reasons I wasn't sure of. Jin immediately looked up in alarm, his face stained with tears. His hair was a wild bird nest that swung limply onto his reddening cheeks and his eyes glistened with freshly brewing misery liquid.

"Jin…" I breathed out, thinking of nothing to say. Maybe just nothing worth saying.

Jin looked away from me, his eyes on his lap, but his head held high as he gritted his teeth and the corners of his lips stretched down his face. His shoulders jerked a little before he began to sob silently. I had never really seen Jin cry, well, at least not like this, never properly. Of course, he had cried over the years on the rare occasion, but usually Jin was one of the stronger members in the band. He stayed strong through everything that had happened, the downfalls and the highest of our highs. He allowed a few tears to fall when we had our first number 1, and he once cried a little when he thought Rui was going to leave him, he cried at little more when he came to the odd conclusion that Rui might be cheating on him, and he once cried when one of his family members had cancer but that was it. Many number ones followed, Rui didn't leave him, Rui never has and never will cheat on him, and Jin's family member beat the cancer. There was always a light at those tunnels and he always handled the trek through that tunnel so well. This time he wasn't. I guess he wasn't totally sure that he was walking towards a light and not a dead end. He probably felt like at any moment, as he forced himself to carry on running through that tunnel, that some person would sudden yell 'this is a cave idiot!' and destroy his hope.  
I slowly walked over to him, one hand in my pocket as I ran my fingers over the back of his head in an attempt to comfort my friend. I muttered over and over in a gentle voice 'he'll be okay', but Jin only sobbed harder in his worried misery. He wiped the tears from his eyes and inhaled deeply before finally turning to me with glassy browns.

"You didn't hear what the doctor said" he spoke in a cracked voice.

"What did he say?" I asked with a worried frown, before pulling up the chair that was placed behind Jin.

Jin sniffed, running his ringers through his hair in an attempt to tidy himself up a little. "Something is wrong" he said weakly.

"Wrong?" I blinked

"His brain… Something…" Jin's voice faded away his eyes rested back on our friend. "They said" he began again, his voice shaky and nervous "They said they'd do their best, and he'd be okay. Same for Kazu…"

I shook to full attention "Kazuki? You know what's wrong?"

"A little" Jin sat back his seat with folded arms, his voice barely a whisper "Near enough the same thing. They doubt is that they'll leave here in the same condition though"

"Condition?"

Jin licked his lips "Long term memory damage, damage to the retrieving of memory information in the brain. The possibility of needing a hemispherectomy… Death" Jin swallowed before he said the last words. I mutter the word to myself before Jin said in an attempt to sound confident "But you're right. They'll be fine. They'll just be a few minor injuries… Yeah… Its nothing, plus it's them! Rui and Kazuki can't die"

I was there with them for a while. Jin and I didn't always converse, sometimes we just sat there just watching the sleeping Rui who was always the same; stiff as a board with a face as emotionless as a sheet of blank paper. At some point, Jin mumbled an excuse, before disappearing out the room quickly. I remained there, staring sadly at my bassist. He looked so helpless it made me sick. Rui wasn't the type of guy to ever be helpless. Rui could always look after himself, even with clumsy Jin in tow.  
Bruising was splattered around his neck and cheeks, his arms painted in the same purple and blue acrylic. I prayed for not mine and not just Rui's, but Jin's sake that Rui would be okay. The smallest fault could send Jin over the edge. Jin loved him so much it seemed unimaginable. Sometimes I wonder if I am that much I love with Kazuki. Maybe I'm not, or maybe I am but I don't show it as deeply, in an outspoken, eccentric and obvious way as Jin does.

When Jin returned he had a small smile on his face.

"They've gone" he said quietly.

"Who?" I asked with a raising eyebrow

"Kazuki's parents"

And with that I was off, backing back to Rui's bed side for a second just to check he was still breathing and there, just for my own mental comfort, before rushing on the room and down the hall to find Kazuki's room once again. I felt nervous when I finally found it. I stood outside for about 10 minutes, scared of what I might see when I get a closer look at my paramour. I swallowed hard, heavy breathing, before slowly entering the room. The quietness was deafening, a horrible coldness in the room. I couldn't believe a nurse wasn't around by his bed side or something. Shouldn't someone be keeping an eye on him at all times?  
The thought left my mind quickly as I looked at the beautiful man lying in the bed. _I made my way slowly over, looking over at your closed eyes. When I got by your side, I took your hand in mine, my other hand reaching to move a stay hair from your cheek. You feel cold. Too cold. I would have thought you were dead if it wasn't for your slowly rising and falling chest, and comforting beeping of machinery. I sat down on the guests chair next to your bed, unconsciously coping Jin by clasping your cold hand with both of mine, leaning forward on the bed with my elbows, and placing your limp hand against my forehead, the feeling of your skin being a comfort for me at that moment…_

_I stayed there all night beside your bed. In the morning, a nurse came in and gave you a check over and refilled the drips. I asked him about your condition and he told me what he knew.  
He told me about the accident and how this car had hit your Rui at the strange angle between the back and the side, sending you guys off in strange directions off the bike, landing on the concrete, shoulders first for Rui, side of the head for you. He told me the truth gently but straight. He told me about the damage to your brain and how while your lower body seemed fine so far and to be repairing itself well, they fear you might have a very critical memory hindrance. It could be something as little as you suffering mild memory loss for the few weeks that followed after you awake, to something as server as your long term memory being forever damaged_. They said other things could appear, but at the current moment they couldn't be sure. The nurse reassured me they were doing all they could to save you. I asked about Rui too and quickly began to worry about Jin as he spoke. It was horrible how confident they seemed about Rui's condition. They were predicting epilepsy and the possibility of needing a hemispherectomy in later life along with a problem with memory as well. It was unsettling knowing what was wrong with Rui but not being sure what was wrong with you. Or what could be wrong with you anyway…

I assumed all this was what Jin was trying to tell me about before. No wonder Jin was crying. I felt like crying. I wasn't sure if it was worse knowing or not knowing. Not knowing gives you hope for the good, but knowing is horrible. The horrid certainty that something is wrong.

_I waited days for you to wake up._ For the first two days, Jin always ran in to give me the warning Kazuki's parents were coming, so I could scamper off out of sight before they saw me. After that I had noticed a routine, and disappeared off at 11am until 6pm to Rui's room.

On the fourth day, a little miracle happened. I let Kazuki's bedside and went to visit Rui. I saw a wonderful sight when I walked in through the door. Jin was lying on his side on the bed with a stretched smile on his face as he looked down at Rui in his arms. Rui was awake, comfortable in Kazuki's embrace and fiddling with the ropes of Jin's hoody. He blinked at me for a second, focusing hard as he stared at me in concentration.

"Hey Byou!" Jin cheered with utter glee, stroking Rui's hair as if he were a cat.

"That's it! You're Byou!" Rui announced triumphantly.

Jin's smile grew "He remembers who we are" he whispered proudly, earning a raised eyebrow from Rui. I guess Jin had begun to doubt Rui would remember anything. He looked so happy to be proven wrong.

It turned out Rui could only remember certain things. His memory loss was temporary, and he forgot things that generally hadn't played a part in his life since a week previous to the accident. I would later find out that when Rui was finally able to return home he didn't know what the toaster was and was completely baffled by the microwave. I guess Jin had been the one doing the cooking in their house…

The next few days ran the same with the routine of me leaving at 11 and reappearing at 6, every time hoping you'd awake. 4 days after Rui had awakened, you finally moved. It was just a twitch of the finger but I felt like fireworks of hope were banging around inside of me. Your parents came to see you as always so I disappeared again; wanting to stay in case you awoke. In many ways, I wish I had stayed. As I walked tiredly towards Rui's room a dreadful sound hit my ears. I recognised it even though it was an uncommon sound for me to hear. Jin was screaming very loudly in the hall way.  
He was pleading out, begging to god and someone I couldn't see. I started to run, terrified at what I would find. The first thing I saw was two male nurses holding Jin back from going into Rui's hospital room. Tears streamed down the fellow musician's face as he waved his hand franticly at the direction of Rui's room. I called his name and rushed towards him. I clutched one of his wrists, about to take control away from the nurses but a sight stopped me in a second. I looked through the open door, freezing as my head processed what I was watching. Rui's small body shook violently and the spine shivering sound of him choking on his own air rattled to my ears. Two doctors were holding him down in the recovery position while another 2 fiddled about with machines and drips that were linked to him. They all seemed so calm while Jin was screaming at the top of his lungs. I drew myself from my frozen state and pulled Jin from the nurses' grasps and into my arms, holding him tightly and pulling him away from the scene.  
That's the moment we learnt of how much damage the accident had had on Rui. Brain damage had occurred to the left hemisphere part of his brain and one of the side effects of it was epilepsy. Jin cried before he knew and he cried after he knew. I have never seen him cry so much. When we finally told Rui later on that day he just shrugged, too tired to care.

An hour after the incident we went back. Rui was sleeping soundly like a concrete angel. Sadly this didn't last for long, like most things it seems, and as soon as his sleep was interrupted his body began to reject everything in his stomach. It was awkward, just sitting there with twiddling thumbs as the sound of Rui throwing up stomach acid while Jin told him comforting words echoed from the bathroom. I hung around in case I was needed, but left the first excuse I got. When I went, Rui had fallen back to sleep while Jin stroked his cheeks in a calming fashion. Jin himself looked as tired as Rui and the stress of everything was officially beginning to show. His hair was going greasy and looked ill. I'm surprised a nurse hadn't mistaken him for a patient yet. I headed back to Kazuki's room to find a shock all my own.

His parents were gone but that wasn't what shocked me.

Kazuki was sitting upright, looking around the room with an expression of a confused toddler. When I slowly entered the room, feeling nervous and unsure as I closed the door behind me, our eyes linked and locked. I stared at him and he stared back at me with the very same look Rui had given me days before.

"Kazu?" I whispered, staring at him as if he was god himself.

Kazuki frowned at me before his lip began to quiver and a tear leaked down his cheek.

"Kazu? Kazuki what's wrong?" I rushed over to the bed, leaning over him and panicking at the thought of him waking up in any sort of pain.

"I know you…" he whimpered "But I can't remember who you are!" and with that, Kazuki began to cry uncontrollably while all I could do was stare at him in shock.

He didn't know who I was. I spoke gently to him, swallowing hard. "Don't cry. It's okay, don't cry" I comforted him as best I could, alarmed by his tears "I'm Byou. Do know you me now?" I crouched down so he wouldn't feel like I was threatening or dominating towards him like an owner would a dog.

Kazuki shook his head slowly at me, his eyes wide and sparkling with fresh tears.

"I'm your fiancée"

"Fiancée?"

"Yeah. And we're in a band together" I smiled at the sound of his voice, now sounding more like the Kazuki I knew so well. Cool, calm and confident Kazuki…

"Band? What kind of band?"

I smirked a little "rock"

Kazuki mouthed the word rock looking away from me as he appeared to think about this information. Soon, his eyes returned to mine. "I'm the guitarist right?"

"Yep" I smiled "One of the best in my eyes. Maybe the best"

Kazuki leaned back in bed, gazing at me with half shut eyes. "You're very pretty" he told me simply.

"Am I?" I laughed, still feeling nervous as if Kazuki was a whole new person "I don't think so"

"I do. I think you're the most handsome person I've ever seen." Kazuki grinned at me sweetly giving a little giggle I remember who you are" he tittered with a smile as bright as the sun itself.

"Good" I tittered as I began to relax "I never could forget you"

"I'm sorry I forgot _you_" Kazuki muttered as his gaze drifted to the floor in guilt.

"It's not your fault" I got up from my crouching position and bought my face closer to his and pecked your cheek "It's not your fault…"

Before I could pull away, Kazuki's arms wrapped round my neck and pulled me gently back down I wrapped my arms round his small frame, smaller now then had been before. I heard Kazuki's whisper my name but say nothing more.

"Do you remember who I am now?" I tittered.

I felt Kazuki nod, one of his fingers reaching to fiddle with my hair. The familiar soothing feeling of his touch reassured me that he was really that; that I wasn't dreaming.

A doctor came a little after that. At the sight of Kazuki he seemed as equally as excited as I was inside. He asked Kazuki a few questions, introducing himself too, before asking if it would be alright if he ran a few tests on him in an hour. Kazuki nodded before hissing in pain and grabbing his neck in agony. The doctor reassured us that this was just a form of whip lash from where he had been sent off the bike. The doctor left and we were alone once again. Kazuki smiled weakly holding up his arms in suggestion of another hug. He then dropped them and began to move over to one side of his bed. Kazuki looked at me hopefully. I smirked, my hands on my hips as I asked 'what?' even though I knew very well what he wanted. Kazuki licked his lips nervously before muttering out uncomfortable

"Hold me".

With a gentle smile on my face I climbed on to the bed next to him and pulled him close to me planting a kiss on the top of his head. Kazuki snuggled up close to me making my heart pound madly just like it had the first time me kissed all those years ago.

"Byou…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know someone called Rui?" he asked sounding unsure

"Of course I do" I laughed at the strange question.

"He's my friend isn't he?"

"Yep. Mine too"

"I remember him better then you…" he muttered. "But" Kazuki sighed "Then again what I can remember is a little foggy"

I held him a little closer, honestly feeling a little hurt by his honesty. I licked my lips before asking, afraid of the answer but unclear reasons- "What do you remember of him?"

"We were talking" he spoke flatly "About…" he could practically hear his brain ticking as he thought "about a new music shop in town" Kazuki giggled against my chest "and how we think your screaming as got worse-"

"Excuse me?" I choked, pulling away a little in offence

"I think we were joking… Well, I think _I _was" Kazuki tittered and nuzzled against my chest.

It was nice to know Kazuki still had his sense of humour. I felt overwhelmed with relief that he was awake.  
_I want to tell him about what happened with Rui. I want to confess to him everything I have seen today. I want to sooth my own head but yet I'm scared it might stress him out._

We just lied there today, no longer talking and neither of us close to sleeping. It was just us both lying in an embrace and enjoying something we hadn't for what felt like forever.

_** second and final chapter will be uploaded soon**_


End file.
